Hogar
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Su verdadero hogar lo había construido la primera vez que había mirado a Kyōko Sasagawa a los ojos. Viñeta, HibarixKyoko.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hogar**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Ella intentó ahogar un gemido al sentir la última estocada invadiendo su ahora lánguido y febril cuerpo, pero no lo consiguió. Él, en cambio, acabó en silencio y de forma imperturbable, apenas tomándose unos segundos antes de salir de su interior y rodar sobre la cama para empezar a vestirse.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Era difícil saberlo. En un momento ella una vez más sanaba sus heridas y al siguiente Hibari estaba poseyéndola contra la pared más cercana. No había sido la más romántica de las primeras veces, pero sí el inicio de su historia.

Ella dejó de rememorar los sucesos que los habían llevado hasta allí y se cubrió con la sábana para sentarse en la cama, pensativa.

—Estoy embarazada— le soltó de pronto y sin rodeos, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular.

—Cásate conmigo— fue su respuesta instantánea.

Kyōko Sasagawa parpadeó y ajustó las sábanas a su cuerpo. Él seguía dándole la espalda, a medio vestir, pero atento a su respuesta.

—Sí— le dijo. Hibari asintió y terminó de abotonarse la camisa color vino.

—Bien— recogió sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Ella era una _herbívora_ , pero una tolerable, desde su punto de vista.

La inesperada boda fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo, en especial para el Décimo Vongola. El bebé le había dicho a Kyōya que Tsunayoshi había amado a su futura esposa desde niños, lo que le causó cierta inquietud, pero no la suficiente como para hacerlo desistir de sus planes.

¿Lo lamentaba por su líder? Tal vez; no estaba seguro.

La boda fue pequeña y sencilla, aunque Hibari solo participó de ella por no más de diez minutos. Odiaba las multitudes reunidas sin ningún propósito útil. Sólo se limitó a decir: _acepto_ , y todo acabó.

Él, el Guardián de la Nube, la alondra solitaria, el protector del orden de Namimori, ya no estaría solo nunca más. O eso supuso que significaba contraer matrimonio. Tendría una familia ahora. Nunca se había imaginado teniendo una, pero así era.

Luego de la fiesta partió en una misión en su noche de bodas, y no regresó hasta dos semanas más tarde, cuando Kyōko ya tenía todo listo en su nueva casa. La casa de ambos, la que compartirían en adelante, a pesar de que a Kyōya nunca le había gustado compartir nada con nadie.

Acostumbrarse a la constante compañía fue lo más difícil. Ahora sus encuentros no eran solo esporádicos, sino que debían verse la cara para algo más que una follada en algún rincón. Muy a su pesar, Kyōko era siempre muy comedida y cuidaba de él y su casa con mucho esmero y dedicación, tanta que, por primera vez en su vida, Hibari llegó a dudar si era posible que el amor realmente existiera, y que ella lo sintiera por él.

Kyōko se preocupaba por él y no dudaba en demostrárselo, Kyōya se dio cuenta de ello en los mínimos detalles de su relación. Ella siempre se levantaba para prepararle el desayuno antes de que tuviera que salir; de alguna manera, sin que él se lo dijera (de hecho, Hibari pocas veces decía algo), ella conocía todos y cada uno de sus gustos, y siempre procuraba preparar sus comidas favoritas. Siempre lo esperaba despierta, a pesar de que a veces llegaba de madrugada; le brindaba una cálida sonrisa cada vez que atravesaba la puerta, a pesar de que Kyōya pocas veces se daba cuenta. Pero sí se daba cuenta de que pasado un tiempo siempre esperaba verla esperando por él, y no concebía la posibilidad de que no estuviera junto a la puerta para recibirlo con esa sonrisa que siempre le hacía parecer que no existía ninguna preocupación en su vida. Y sí se dio cuenta de que cada vez que regresaba a su hogar era como si todo lo malo del mundo se quedara atrás y volviera a empezar de cero.

No importaba cuántas personas hubiera tenido que asesinar, ni que tan manchadas de sangre estuvieran sus manos; estar con su esposa hacía que todo, de alguna manera, se viera mejor.

Y esa pequeña rutina se formó entre ellos mientras la barriga de Kyōko crecía y crecía, otra cosa que él apenas notaba pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de observar. Y su hijo nació en una tarde de abril, y con él su mundo volvió a cambiar.

Kyōya lo observó solo un momento, identificando sus rasgos, memorizando su diminuto rostro adornado por dos enormes ojos color ámbar como los de su madre, y enmarcado por una ligera mata de cabello negro y suave; luego se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la habitación con rumbo desconocido. Cuando regresó a casa, ella estaba esperándolo, pero ahora junto a su bebé, el nuevo _carnívoro_ de la familia.

Y entonces, una mínima parte de él se preguntó si eso era amor, y si su esposa realmente lo sentía por él. Y si él lo sentía por su esposa.

Su hijo era un tema completamente diferente. Hibari no entendía mucho del amor entre padres e hijos, pero sí estaba seguro de que tenía un vínculo especial con el niño. Y de que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara mientras estuviera con vida. Pero eso no le pasaba con Kyōko; ellos estaban casados, pero no los unía nada más que eso, un simple trozo de papel.

A veces la veía distante y ausente y se preguntaba si estaría pensando en lo erróneo que había sido casarse con él, o si estaría pensando en alguien más. Ellos nunca antes habían hablado de sentimientos, pero de pronto le urgió la necesidad de conocer lo que pasaba por su mente tan distraída, saber si ella en verdad albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento por él para de esa forma saber si a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero Hibari no era bueno con las palabras, y odiaba a los habladores, por lo que nunca preguntaría, por más que la duda amenazara con irrumpir su aura indiferente a veces. Y pronto descubrió que Kyōko tampoco era buena hablando de esas cosas, y creyó que tal vez por eso se había casado con ella.

El amor era todo un misterio, y Kyōya aún no acababa de descubrir si solo se trataba de palabras vacías o no, pero entonces llegó el día en que su hijo debía dar su primer paso solo, y mientras él y Kyōko lo llevaban a la escuela de la mano, sintió aquella punzada de añoranza en el pecho que culminó en un vacío cuando el niño soltó su mano por primera vez; fue en ese momento que Kyōya supo que ése vínculo era mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, pero cuando su mano vacía fue sujetada por la de Kyōko, Kyōya descubrió lo que era el verdadero amor, y que lo había sentido todo ese tiempo por la persona que siempre había estado junto a él, esperando el momento adecuado para presentarse.

Fue la primera vez que entendió que así como amaba a su hijo lo amaba Kyōko, y de la misma forma él la amaba a ella, a la despistada chiquilla de instituto, a la amable hermana de Ryōhei Sasagawa, a la mujer que había aceptado covertirse en su esposa.

Y mientras caminaban a casa aún tomados de la mano, por primera vez sintió que Namimori ya no era su lugar en el mundo.

Su hogar estaba junto a su familia. Su verdadero hogar lo había construido la primera vez que había mirado a Kyōko Sasagawa a los ojos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** del **A:**

 **Es tan cursi que hasta a mí me marea, pero qué se yo. Tenía que escribirlo.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **H.S.**


End file.
